


Lace Kisses

by bustdownyunho



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Birthday Sex, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Grinding, Lingerie, Oral Sex, Soft Dom Jeong Yunho, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:40:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23301046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bustdownyunho/pseuds/bustdownyunho
Summary: It was a birthday to remember with Yunho making you question whether you were in heaven or not thanks to him.
Relationships: Jeong Yunho/Reader
Kudos: 54





	Lace Kisses

It was only a matter of time before Yunho had pulled out all his yearly decorations for your birthday. You found it amusing how you never got sick and tired of his creased banners and floppy balloons you’d find stuck up onto the wall when you came home.

That’s if there was any at all.

Maybe your eyes haven’t adjusted yet, maybe they were still aching from being out in the sun. No balloons or banners were up on the wall. Just… a box… sitting on the bed.

Yunho was nowhere to be seen either. It was obviously him who had left this pink box on your shared bed, and the little envelope on top of it.

_**Your little gift I managed to buy when you weren’t looking. Try it on and god hope I bought the right size.** _

_**\- Yunho ;)** _

But where was he? Knowing him, he’s probably hiding in the bathroom.

The silky ribbon slipped out of its knot as you pulled it gently, freeing the lid from entrapment before you lifted it. A small gasp filled the empty room as your eyes landed on the most beautiful sight of intricate lace designs.

It wasn’t just any lingerie. It was the red ones you’ve been dying to buy ever since you laid eyes on them.

Of course you had to try them on instantly, lingerie like this wasn’t meant to be bought once and never be seen again. Your eyes twinkled at the smallest details, from the sheer fabric to the dark lace. The material hugged your body outstandingly, you were even tempted to take a few pictures just to gawk at later.

It was absolutely beautiful.

You didn’t want to tear your eyes off your body while modelling in front of the mirror, so captivated by how beautiful it made you look, how confident you felt. You didn’t expect to love it so much with your eyes scanning your front and back as you pivoted in front of your mirror.

So intrigued you didn’t hear the echoing footsteps growing louder up the stairs.

From the corner of your eye, a familiar face had appeared outside the door, standing there as there seems to be something in Yunho’s hands. A small smile carved on your lips as you turn to face him, showing off the pretty lace settled on your body.

“Wow,” The bouquet of red slowly lowered as Yunho stepped closer, wrapping an arm around your waist. A strong hit of cologne immediately washed over you as he held you close to him “, it looks better than I imagined”.

Yunho’s eyes soften at the sight in front of him, burning an intense gaze over every inch of your body with a smirk on his face. You couldn’t help but grin, feeling a bit flustered as you try to gain a proper sentence in your head to blurt out.

“I picked it, of course it’s going to look good” You chuckle, pressing your body up against Yunho’s body to break his sharp gaze and slinging your arms over his neck.

“Not even a ‘thank you’? I see how it is” Yunho’s cockiness dripped like poison as he detached your arms from him, inching to the bed before sitting on the edge, leaning back to get another look locked onto your body. The bouquet of roses sat beside him, if you’re being honest, it made him look ten times sexier with his two buttons of his shirt down, legs slightly spread apart.

“Oh, I’m sorry, love. Thank you for this, you really didn’t have to,” You cooed, slowly crawling on top to straddle his lap with your arms slung over his neck “, are these for me?”.

Yunho holds the bouquet up to your face, letting you admire the bundle of roses before gliding a hand over your side, caressing the flesh of the back of your thigh. Roses with Yunho was such a concept you didn’t know you needed, almost medicinal.

“Who else would they be for?”

“You are so annoying” You land a playful smack on Yunho’s hard chest, running your hand up and down before sliding them to the back of his neck. He’d always find a way to make you giggle even in the most intimate moments.

“But you still love me” You settle the roses down, wrapping both your arms around his neck as Yunho gazes up at you with hooded eyes, hands completely enticed by the soft flesh of your thighs.

“Yes, unfortunately” You giggle against Yunho’s lips before locking them, moving them slowly as his tongue swipes across your bottom lip.

“Let’s see how much you’ll love me after this” You could almost moan from how low Yunho’s voice had dropped, peppering delicate soft kisses along your jawline as you hug his head close to your body.

His hands are roaming every inch of your backside, snapping the band of the lace panties against your skin, earning a small whine from you as his fingers dig deep into your waist, rocking you back and forth on his bulge underneath you. It were as if you were living on cloud nine with the way Yunho was smothering your chest in his loving kisses, sucking on the sensitive skin like it was a blank canvas for him to paint his purple blotches.

You almost feel embarrassed at the way you were probably staining his pants with your wetness through the pretty lingerie, but knowing him, he probably couldn’t care less. Neither of you could, especially not when his large hands were rocking you back and forth on his hardening member.

“Yunho, please” You breathed, throwing your head back as his lips suck another spot on your skin and hands rocking you against him harder.

“Patience, let me look at you like this just a little longer” He groaned against the top of your breasts, hands smoothing over to your front as they hook under the cups your red bra, pulling them down for a peek at your hardened nipples.

“Always teasing me, and for what?” Your hips haven’t stopped moving even when Yunho’s hands had stopped guiding you, it was as if they had a mind of their own, chasing after the addiction of dragging your throbbing clit up and down against his clothed aching dick.

“I just love seeing you in a mess for me” Yunho takes one breast in his mouth, slandering his tongue all over your nipple before sucking it harshly, coming back up for a slow kiss from your swollen lips.

“Well, I don’t feel like ruining these, they’re too pretty”

“Whatever you want, princess”

You felt relief after Yunho had flipped the two of you around, sending you laying on your back with your hands above your head and thighs rubbing together as he roughly loosens his tie. You couldn’t help but bite your lip in anticipation just seeing Yunho undress in the most sexiest way possible.

The way he slowly unbuttons his shirt had you gushing a pool down below, slowly spreading your legs to gain lustful eyes from Yunho. His smirk was enough to have you whining for me as his shirt falls onto the floor, belt unbuckling with his pants starting to hang low.

“Fuck, you have no idea how badly I want you to stay like this forever,” Oh his hands, his hands were so calloused but you loved them when they touched you in the most sensual ways, running from your knees to the lining of your panties “, absolutely gorgeous”.

“Fuck me like you mean it then”

“You know I always do” Yunho’s thumb brushes over your clit covered by the thin red lace material, circling it gently as he lowers himself, kissing your inner thighs with your hand tugging at his hair and squirming your hips subtly yearning for more than just kisses.

The hot breath fanning across your skin was about to have your head exploding as Yunho kisses right above your clit, fingers hooking under the waistband, slowly pulling down the red material before running his tongue up your slit. It still wasn’t enough, making your face scrunch in complete despair as a pout forms.

“I’ve never seen you so needy in my life, princess”

“This isn’t fair, it’s my birthday, I’m the one who’s supposed to be having fun- ohmygod fuck” Your back arches off the mattress as Yunho flattens his tongue against your sopping wet cunt, pressing down on your clit with his thumb before circling it around slowly.

Your eyes roll back as Yunho’s lips stick themselves onto your pussy, tongue lapping at your folds and eyes piercing deep into yours from below. Your staggering breaths became louder as his painfully slow circles on your clit didn’t take you anywhere, as if you stayed in one place not bothering to run after a high.

But you both know he was just having his fun in teasing you like always, that’s just who he was. You could almost call him sadistic for wanting to see you at your whiny worst.

“I want to stay like this for hours,” Yunho removes his thumb from your clit, swiftly hooking both of his arms under your legs as his nose digs into your clit, making you squirm with each time he moves his head “, eat you out until you’re crying for me to just fuck you already”.

“Oh god, fuck, please no. You know how that turned out last time” You were literally begging him to drill you into the mattress. Crying.

Yunho smirked against your folds, tongue flicking up and down as he watched you with satisfaction in his eyes. Yunho’s always loved making you feel good, amazing.

You gasped as Yunho attaches his mouth onto your clit, sucking it with his tongue swirling around, making your toes curl as your thighs shut close on his head, hand tugging tightly on his hair as you feel a finger edge at your hole. It was impossible to control your moan when Yunho was groaning against your skin, sending vibrations through your body as you quiver with his long fingers sliding into you, starting off with one before inserting another, covering them in your sex as he pumped them smoothly.

It was such a perfect sight in front of you with Yunho’s shoulder muscles tensing and arm veins bulging from underneath his skin. Your legs were hooked over his broad shoulders, thighs squirming with each suction on your clit and fingers hooking deeper into you.

“M-More” Yunho’s fingers alone were good, too good, but you just couldn’t get enough of him.

“You’re such a spoilt princess” He groans, grazing his lips just above your skin as he raises himself to your lips, pushing his body between your legs as his hardened cock digs against your clit.

You just couldn’t help but to wrap your legs around his torso, bucking your hips up for the friction you craved, making Yunho groan deeply against your lips, tongue playing with yours as his hands caressed every inch of your sides. Both of your breathing had become heavier with each passing second making you impatient, craving for more intimacy.

The feeling of his throbbing tip edging at the entrance of your hole made you whine against his lips, biting down on his bottom lip as your hand traced down the outline of his abs before wrapping them around the base of his cock. A small hiss left his lips as you pumped slowly, pushing his body down further with your legs before having his length stretch you out so good.

“Oh fuck…“ Even till now, you could never get used to the overwhelming feeling of him in you. The way his hips hook with every thrust and the way his breath staggers against your skin was enough to send you to overdrive.

“Feel good, princess?” Yunho grumbled against your neck, rolling his hips smoothly against you with his hands snaking up your forearms to intwine his fingers with yours delicately. 

“So good, oh my god, yes” Each thrust was enough to have a string of moans roll off your tongue as Yunho heavily breathed down your neck, waves of hotness sending chills down your spine as his lips grazed your skin and hands holding yours tightly.

It was as if you were living in the clouds with Yunho’s sloppy thrusts slapping against you, nothing but lust pooling in every inch of your body as he hooked his hips at an angle, making you drag out a long moan. The feeling of complete pleasure blinded you as your eyes shut and head rolled back, exposing your neck further to Yunho.

“Right there, just like th- fuck, baby” Your jaw hangs abruptly as Yunho quickened his pace, grunting heavily against your skin before guiding his lips to yours for a sloppy kiss. 

“You like it like that? Hm?” The tease in his voice drips like poison, making you gasp as he grunted another thrust deeper with your legs wrapping around his torso.

“Yes- ohmygod, please, more” Your hands retract from above your head, gripping onto Yunho’s hair tightly as he buries his face against your chest before taking a breast into his mouth with a groan.

None of it felt real but fuck! Yunho was just driving his cock deeper and deeper, making your clit rub against his crotch everytime. It was eye-rolling to say the least, with sparks of pleasure shooting through your body sending you closer to a feeling of complete lust.

Yunho’s groans grew louder as he quickened his thrusts, completely lost in chasing his own high as his arms swiftly snake under your waist and hugging you closer to his body. You could just feel yourself slowly clenching tighter around his length as your back arched, gripping his hair tighter and moans escaping with the bare minimum of sounds.

“Oh god- fuck!” You cried, barely breathing as Yunho fastened his thrusts, kissing your chest before slamming his lips against yours with a soft moan.

“I’m so close- fuck, so close” You could definitely hear the sound of sloppy thrusts by now, with Yunho driving your hips down into the mattress and bed shifting with his movements. 

Your tongue lapped at Yunho’s as you pulled him down for another kiss, slow and wet as the two of you shared lewd moans against each other’s lips. Just one thrust was enough to have you whimpering, lips parting as your brows furrow, eyes hooded as you gazed at Yunho with desperation. 

“Yesyesyes holy- nnmphhfuck” Yunho slithered his arms out from under your waist, holding your hips down against the mattress as he stood on his knees and thrusted quicker. It was as if you were going crazy just swinging your arms up to grab the headboard as your back arched further off the mattress.

It was only a matter of seconds before your sensitive walls had enough. Clenching tighter around Yunho’s cock, your legs start quivering as Yunho’s fingers dig into your hips, making you hiss as his face scrunches in pleasure before throwing his head back.

His hips moved like crazy, rapid speed as he sent your breasts bouncing quickly. Each thrust led you to believe you were in heaven, lust completely blurring the frame of your vision as you struggle to keep your eyes opened.

“Oh my goddd- Fuck!” A high-pitched moan fell from your lips as a shot of toe-curling pleasure floods your body with Yunho’s hips snapping quicker, making you gasp rapidly for air and walls convulsing uncontrollably around his cock as he continued to thrust, getting sloppier each second.

“I need you to cum for me, please, Yunho- fuck please cum for me ohmygod” You couldn’t even comprehend the sound that had come out of his mouth when a pooling warm spurt shoots inside you, making Yunho’s jaw hang and panting as if he was out of breath.

It didn’t take long for him to quickly lean down, cupping one side of your face with his large hand and lapping up a mouthful kiss on your lips, sucking on your bottom lip before resting his forehead against yours. Even the slightest hip movement from him had you twitching underneath his body, earning a smirk from Yunho as he caressed your thigh with his other hand.

“You have no idea…” He started, voice ever so soft.

“No idea what?”

“How much I love you”

“I love you too”

“Happy birthday, princess”


End file.
